The Fayz again
by my baby poppy
Summary: This is my first story please no mean comments.It is based on the gone books, which if you haven't read I would recomend. Ideas are very welcome. i have updated the 1st and 2nd chapter after some good reviews eople sent
1. The Fayz?

It was Sunday lunch. We always had a big roast and this week my parents had invited my grandparents and my aunt Annie. We were all sitting in the dining room. Me, my brother, my sister, my dad, my aunt and my four grandparents. My mum was getting the roast beef from the oven in the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard a bang. I turned around and saw, through the open door, the roast beef lying on the kitchen floor. Had mum dropped it? I turned around to see if my family had heard it but only Luke and Ruby my sibling were sitting there, with stunned faces. My first thought was it's the Fayz! I had read the Gone books and had just finished them last week. I knew they were made up and so I shook myself to try and stop daydreaming... But no! I wasn't. Ruby, who is nearly nine, burst out into tears. This was quite common. She was a bit of a cry baby. Ruby hadn't read the Gone books and would have had no clue what was happing, like most people. This time was different though, I didn't blame her. I really wanted to cry to. I checked each place where my family had been sitting and none of them were there!

I started to imagine that my grandpa was sitting in the chair next to me, as he had been. I could see his few light grey hairs on the sides of his head. I could picture the jumper he was wearing.

"Jane," Luke shook me. "I know you don't believe it but the adults are gone!" Luke is a very sporty, fair haired, (unlike me and Ruby) intelligent boy with lots of self-confidence. I think he was probably going crazy inside because he usually is so sensible.

"Ok Luke," I mumbled, "if it's the Fayz," I was trying to keep my hopes up that it wasn't the Fayz but it was so hard, because I knew it was.

"Then we need to go and fine some more people if we all get together it will be much easier to live. It is freezing outside so we will all need to dress up as warm as possible."

Luke knew about the Fayz in the Gone books because ,after I had spent weeks after reading them, I talked for hours on end about how good the books where and by the end of around three weeks I think everyone in my family ( apart from Ruby ) knew every characters name! Ruby didn't know because every time anyone starts talking about a book she walks out, don't ask me why.


	2. Chapter 2

We went upstairs, I told Luke, who is eleven, to go and get all his skins and wrap up warm and then pack a bag of essentials (water, food, clothes, a blanket and anything else he thought). I helped Ruby. She was wearing her favourite flowery dress, but I told her to go and change into some long trousers and warm jumpers, also gloves, hat and a scarf.

We meet downstairs. I was wearing my long jack wills sweats (which I adore) and a t-shirt and warm hoody. I also got a hat so that my ears would stay warm. My dark brown hair was in two plaits, one over each shoulder. A little bit of hair had slipped out and now hung limpidly across my face and freckles. Ruby had her (nearly identical) hair in a pony tail at the back.

"Right, let's go!" I said in a very jolly voice, which I'm not sure was quite suitable!

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, "And where is Mummy and Daddy?"

"Em..., I don't know where all the adults are," I was trying to keep Ruby as calm as possible. "We are going to go to," I had to think about that. I hadn't thought about where we would go but I knew we should go to someone that I knew very well. I decided to go to my friend Naomi's house. She was just a five minute (or less) walk. She has a little brother called Edward (always called Eddie), who is eleven and a little sister called Jodie, who is just four. She also has two dogs Orla and Patrick. Patrick is a small grey Lhasa apso with a very bad temper for people he doesn't know, compared to Orla (a black fluffy labradoodle) who adores people!

"We are going to go to Naomi's house."


End file.
